The Rebellious Rise: Chapter 2
Sophie Jen I'll Handle That.... ''ish'' "What do mean 'stay put'?! I will not ''stay put and I ''won't ''stay put!" I said. "But she-" "I don't care what she thinks or says," I interrupted Gina, "We're going for Milwaukee," I said as I pointed at the little dot in the map on my foldable desk, "It's the nearest city next to Fort Wayne, and I'm ''not ''going there, and we're short in supplies. Her command will have to wait." "But what about the transportations?" Gina asked, "It's kind of a waste to ''not ''get a ride back home." "I'll handle that." "And what will we say to Kathy? She's kind of like your boss." "I'll handle that too, now go tell the others to break camp and prepare to go for a little hike to Milwaukee." "Yes, cap!" She said while going to the others at the campfire cooking food. Just as I turned around, a Gaea message appeared with Peppermint *cough* ''Sweetiepie ''*cough* on the line. "Sweetiepie," I greeted., "You messaged?" "Don't call me that," she replied, "I'm just here to check up on you. The transportations should be there shortly." Pepper moved her head to the sides to see the view behind. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Why are you all packing your things?" "And that's wrong?" "No, it is not but ''why?" "Does it matter to you? Look, we're packing because we're leaving. Cancel those transportations, we're not staying put." As I said that, her eyes were wide open and said, "But Kathy said so!" "So what?" "'So what?'?! She'll get furious if you disobey her orders!" "We're not ''disobeying her orders. We're simply making a detour ''then ''do as she ordered. So we're technically not disobeying her." "Where will you go?" "That's classified information," I lied. I got an arrow from my quiver and brushed off the dust from the feathers. "Now if you'll excuse me," I said, "I'm cutting this line." "She's going to-" Before she could say anything else, I sliced the line with my arrow. I turned to my teammates who ''obviously ''saw the conversation. "So we're ''not ''going back?" Joe asked. "Quit the whining," I replied, "Let's go." "She's kinda harsh," Joe mumbled. "I heard that..." After an hour of walking, my teammates got a little slower in pace. I bet they were tired but I kept saying, "Move on." so they followed it. When we reached Lake Michigan, I told them to rest for a bit while Yoru and I take turns on watch. "So you think the transportations are cancelled?" Yoru asked. As much as I could tell from her, she probably knows stuff that I know, even for the fact that Pepper is someone fishy. "No, I don't," I replied. We both had a little hate for Pepper since we both think she's a stuck-up snooty girl who automatically thinks she's the boss of us even though we have higher ranks than her. "Well, she's probably going to say or ''lie ''about something to Kathy sooner or later. What do you think?" "For all I know, something's not right about that girl. She's too sweet." We both looked at each other and laughed. Just suddenly, a Gaea message appears infront of me and Yoru. It was Kathy. An ''angry-''looking Kathy, with that scary glare and that frown that creeps me out. Plus, she had cigarettes! I shudder to that look. "Oh, we're screwed," Yoru whispered. "You don't say," I whispered back. "Why aren't you all where you were?!" she demanded to know. "W-we w-wer-re... Uh, T-th-this-s," Yoru kept stuttering and I took time gathering my courage. "WELL?!" Kathy yelled at us. I took a deep breath and said, "How do you know where we were when we didn't say where we were so why would you get mad at us for where we were when we're where we were?" "What?" Kathy asked. Like what I usually do, I confuse the mind to get an advantage. "Nevermind about that!" she changed her mind, "Tell me where you are ''exactly?" "We're near Lake Michigan, duh!" I said casually. "Well then, stay there and make sure no one sees you. And ''please ''make suure you don't get into trouble." "We'll do, Kath." And then, the Gaea message dissappeared. A sudden roar camed from behind and birds flew away from that area. "What's happening?" Yoru asked. "I don't know," I replied, "But I don't like the sound of it." Category:The Rebellious Rise Category:Sophie Jen Category:123Lou321 Category:Chapter Page Category:Yoru Sato Category:Kathy Castellan Category:Peppermint Sweets Category:Joe Tanaka Category:Gina Martinez